Do Opposites REALLY Attract!
by ichigokage
Summary: Lydia has passed away, leaving everything she owns to her beloved granddaughter, Jaimie Deetz. How will Jaimie react to lydia's life-long friend Beetlejuice?
1. Chapter 1

Do Opposites REALLY Attract?!

Spook 1: Awkward Encounter

Your POV

The funeral had just ended. My grandmother, Lydia Deetz passed away recently. Thankfully, it was a peaceful death. She did what she loved, photographing the strange and unusual. And she became pretty famous for it. I barely saw her while growing up, but she was always my favorite relative.

Me, I'm an only child, name's Jaimie Deetz. I've been told by family that I'm a spitting image of Granny Lydia. Most would think that being an only child would mean I get plenty of attention to spare. Ha! Wrong! My mom just cleans all day, I try helping when I can. And my dad's a workaholic. I just spend my time watching movies and taking care of animals I find.

Now, it was to the lawyer's office for the reading of the will. It was my father, mother and myself, being Lydia's only known I guess. We arrived at the office, a tall grey building. "Can't wait to see what the old bat left us!" my father whispered, wringing his hands together. Along with being a workaholic, he's money hungry. What's even worse, Lydia was his mother! I shook my head in disgust as I walked in behind my parents. "That's no way to talk about your mother Zach." my mother, Madelyn scolded.

We live in New York City, New York. We now in Winter River, where Lydia settled down and somehow raised my dad. We arrived at the second floor, where Lydia's lawyer worked. My mother knocked. "Come in." a male voice called out. We entered and a very tan man was visible behind the ebony desk. He had black as ever hair and green eyes. And he was wearing a grey work suit. "Hello Deetzes! I'm Lydia's lawyer, Sawyer." he introduced, smiling wide showing off his impossibly white teeth.

We sat down in front of his desk. "Now, Lydia has left you guys a very generous amount in her will." I saw my father trying to hold back a grin. I'm ashamed, he shed no tears for his mother whatsoever! "Well, let's start this. I, Lydia Deetz, leave my estate in Pleasant Pines to my family. My granddaughter, Jaimie, will receive my savings and gets the skeleton key to the house. When Jaimie becomes an adult, she will have complete ownership of the house. Please enjoy your life as I did mine." he finished reading. Dad glared at me.

"There you have it folks. Jaimie pretty much gets everything. Which is quite a good horde!" Sawyer said, grinning at me. I kind of laughed whenever Sawyer spoke. He sounds like a game show host or sports announcer. "Well, here's the key Jaimie. Enjoy the home, it's a real beauty." Sawyer said, dropping a black key into my hand. My parents walked out of the room and Sawyer stopped me. "Read this. Lydia instructed this be read only by you." he told me, dropping a letter into my palm.

I opened it and pulled out the paper. 'Dear Jaimie, please take care of the home. If its too much to ask, I would like it if you stayed in my room. And I beg you, do not get rid of the dresser. Its in your favorite color anyway, purple. Please do not mourn my passing for long, I know I'll be happy in the afterlife. I hope your time in my…I mean your home leaves you with much happiness.' I couldn't believe how much my grandma had left me!

"Do we really have to move there?!" My dad was fuming in the living room, which was all packed. "Yes. Your mother was kind enough to let us have it. It'd be insulting not to move in." mom said, taping another large box closed with packing tape. I personally was looking forward to moving. 'I bet it's a beautiful house!' I chirped in my mind.

The trip to Pleasant Pines was dull as can be, I was asleep for most of it. But, the scenery was gorgeous. Trees littered the landscape. Flowers were in bloom. "Not bad." I whispered. We arrived at the house after an unbearably long car ride. I climbed out of the car and finally got to see the home my Grandma grew up in. My jaw almost dropped. "This is amazing!" my mother and I exclaimed. "I don't see why you guys like it. This place is a dump." Dad grumbled.

I pulled the key out of my pocket, and inserted it into the keyhole. Once it was unlocked, the door slowly creaked open. 'Spooky. But, this house looks awesome.' I thought with a small smile on my face. 'I wonder where Lydia's room is.' I pulled out the letter. "Hmm, door at the end of the hall." I started up the steps, noticing a fair number of doors. The floors were kind of creaky.

I turned a corner and found the door to what would be my room. I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked it. The room was incredibly dusty, and cobwebs were in the corners. The only thing that might be furniture was covered in a sheet. I walked over to the mysterious shape and gripped the sheet. I then yanked it off, dust flying everywhere, which got into my nose, making me sneeze several times.

After my sneezing fit, I saw what was under the sheet. It was the purple dresser that Lydia told me to take care of. "Wow, its beautiful. A lovely shade of purple too." I gasped. There was also a pretty big mirror, something seemed….I guess strange about it. "Oh well, thanks Grandma. Its wonderful." I said, looking up at the ceiling. I sometimes talk to no one. I'm usually bored and alone, so I guess its my way of coping.

'I wonder why this dresser is so special.' I thought while carrying some boxes up to my room. My bed was already moved up so I set the boxes there. 'This could take a while.' I sighed. This was one of the things I hated about moving, unpacking. I put some of my clothes away in my inherited dresser. "Just hope I can make some friends here." I sighed. Mom then called me down for dinner, we had to get take out, thankfully Chinese.

The table and chairs were moved in quickly. I found where the dinning room was going to be and took my seat. Dad came in with the bags of food and set them on the table. I had ordered Sesame chicken with steamed rice. The food was served on black plates with the standard silver silverware. I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Remember Jaimie, only one soda a day!" my mom said. I put down the Sprite and got a strawberry Propel out instead.

You're probably wondering why I can only have one soda. Well, I was hooked on it. And my dentist, who's like one of the greatest guys I know found countless cavities from the crap. I'm making good progress. Only one soda a day, using better toothpaste and the only gum I chew must be from Trident. Hey, dental pain is a bitch and expensive! Wouldn't wish it on anyone. I also have to take calcium supplements, born with a calcium deficiency. One reason why my teeth require so much work. Glad that they are getting stronger and better though.

I sat back down at the table and got my chopsticks, I love eating with them. I kinda show off when since no one else in my family can use them. "So, Jaimie, next week you start at the school. You looking forward to it?" my mom asked, her and I get along ok. "I guess. Just hope I can make some friends here. Peaceful Pines looks very scenic though." I answered, popping a piece of chicken and rice into my mouth. I love chicken, especially orange and sesame oh and of course barbeque!

"I'm sure you will darling. How's your room look?" she asked, eating some sweat and sour pork. "So far It looks great. Grandma Lydia left me a nice looking dresser, in purple too.!" I said with a wide smile on my face. "That was nice of her! I'm sure you'll make the room your special place. Just please keep it somewhat clean." she asked in an almost begging tone. Dad never really talks.

I finished eating last, so I had to do dishes. Thankfully there was only three plates, the silverware and my chopsticks. I don't mind cleaning, only when I have to though. After the dishes, I went back up to my room. I had brought up some tape, time to hang up some posters. I was in love with The Joker and found the few posters I got of him. The character itself is awesome and he his always portrayed by awesome people. Some more of my furniture had been brought up. I moved my small red sofa to where it faced my entertainment center which was against a wall. I drug my desk opposite of my sofa. I had gotten a touch screen monitor for Christmas, took awhile to get used to but was completely worth it. I set my computer on the desk, my collection of candles next to it.

I moved the dresser next to my bed and put my bedspread on the memory foam mattress. The sheets were black, then a red comforter. And the main blanket was red and black in diamond patterns. I then set my pillows where they belonged, one black, one red. I went back to the box that had my blankets and pillows inside. I found one of my most cherished possessions, it was a doll Grandma Lydia made me when I was about 5. It was a black and white striped beetle. He has yellow bug eyes with black pupils. She told me his name was Mr. Beetleman. He also had a goofy, crooked grin. I hugged the doll close, I really treasured this doll.

I set Beetleman on my pillows and went to the dresser to get ready for bed. I pulled out my purple cotton pants and green tank top. I threw my clothes in the black hamper by my dresser and plugged in my fan, the sound helps me get to sleep. I got under the covers and grabbed Beetleman. "Good night Mr. Beetleman." I always pictured him with a squeaky voice. He also had a small tuft of yellow hair, only made him more adorable in my eyes. My eyes soon started fluttering closed, sending me off to dreamland.

Beetlejuice's POV

I woke up at near one o'clock in the afternoon. I yawned loudly, a nauseous odor reaching my nostrils. "Ahhh, I love the way my breath smells in the morning." I sighed, stretching to where my bones could be heard cracking. "What to rustle up for breakfast?" I asked myself while scratching my stomach. I opened my fridge and found a few beetles and other bugs. I grabbed a handful and popped them into my mouth. "Those were some tasty grubs!" I laughed loudly then belched.

"Maybe I can see if Lyds is home?" I wondered, floating towards the door to her realm. For some reason, I haven't been able to open it, no matter how hard I tried or juiced the thing! I arrived at the door and barely tugged on it, and it creaked open, rust falling off the hinges. I peeked my head into the room, it still looked the same. "Lyds? You here babes?" I asked, looking around the room. I got no answer whatsoever. "I feel so blue." I sighed, my body turning blue in the process.

I noticed the window into her world was open. "She's back?!" I exclaimed, quickly moving to the window. I heard Rock n Roll music and saw a black and red decorated room. I ducked down. 'Lyds' room looks really different.' I pointed out. I heard a female voice singing. "This could be your, sick love song! This could be your reason not to get along!" My ears perked up at the voice. "Doesn't sound like Lyds either." I growled, someone else was in Lyds' room!

I popped back up to give that girl a what she deserved but stopped. The girl was in plain view. She looked just like Lyds. But, she was only in her red bra and black underwear! I looked her in the eyes. "Hi…How you doing?" I asked, grinning wide. She then let out a loud scream.

Spook 1, End


	2. Spook 2: Family Fiend

Do Opposites REALLY Attract?!

Spook 2: Family Friend

Your POV

"Who the hell are you?!" I shrieked, trying to cover myself up. A man was in my mirror! He had big yellow eyes with black pupils, shoulder-length blonde hair, his skin was light purple. And he had crooked, yellow-green teeth formed into a nervous grin.

"Me? Why I'm the Ghost with the Most toots!" he exclaimed rather confidently. "What's your name?" I asked, moving to get my robe to cover up with. "Sorry toots, can't tell ya." he said, crossing his arms. "And why not?" before he could answer, there were harsh knocks at my door. "Jaimie! I heard you scream!!! Are you okay?!" my mother asked frantically. "Yeah I'm fine. I just woke up from a bad dream is all." I answered. My door started opening so I made the mirror spin, the strange man's dizzy sounds audible only to me.

My mother was in her pink robe, curlers in her brown hair. I always had to hold my giggles in when I saw her like that. "I'm glad you're okay pumpkin. Please come down for breakfast when you're ready." she insisted, closing my door as she left. "Whew that was close." I sighed. I looked to the mirror and saw something on the back, a piece of paper. I grabbed it and flipped it open. There were only three words written…

"Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice?" I read out loud. I heard a strange poof from behind me. 'What the?' I turned around and standing there was the man in my mirror!! "How did you get there!" I tried not yelling too loud, didn't want to get my parents' attention. My dad may not act it, but he doesn't really like me being alone with guys. "You said my name three times toots. I'm in your world now." he explained, still looking slightly nervous. "Your name's Beetlejuice? Interesting." I had to admit, this guy has a snazzy suit.

'Why was this guy in my mirror?' I wondered. I was snapped out of thought when an extremely foul stench reached my nose. Beetlejuice was hovering right in front of me, curiosity glued on his face. I covered my nose. "Can I help you?" I didn't comment on his stench, for all I know, he's sensitive. "You sure do look like her." he mumbled. Beetlejuice had an incredibly deep voice, kind of raspy as if someone threw his voice box into a garbage disposal. Somehow, it sounded amazing!

"Like who?" I asked the man floating in front of me. "Lydia, my best friend! Been pals for years!" he answered happily in an almost nostalgic way. 'Oh no. does he know?' I wondered. "I think you mean my grandma." I said, trying to be careful, he may look…evil or whatever. But, he doesn't seem to mean bad news. Never judge a book they say. "Grandma?!" he shouted, his gravelly voice cracking. "Well, I think we mean the same girl. I've been told I'm a spitting image." I explained. "Her last name was…is Deetz right?" I asked, trying to make sure we were both thinking of the same person. Which I was certain he meant my late grandma.

Beetlejuice put on a thinking face. "Yeah! And you do look a lot like Lyds. She just up and left about…TOO LONG AGO!!!" he hollered and started bawling. I didn't know what to do. I patted him on the back, trying to find some way to comfort him. He suddenly took me in a wet bear hug. "I MISS HER!!!!" he cried loudly. "I'm sure she misses you Beetlejuice." I reassured the man. He looked up at me. "Really?" he asked, his lip quivering slightly. "Of course! In fact, I know she missed you. Grandma Lydia never forgets people." I told him, a small smile on my lips.

There was some vivid green snot dripping out of his nose. I really held back some disgust, only because he was sad. He sniffled. "You're right. She probably wouldn't like seeing me bawling my eyes out." he sighed, his eyes then fell out of his head! "WHAT THE HELL?!" I shrieked, my eyes widening in shock and horror. "Oops, sorry about that. My body takes things too seriously." he said, popping his eyes back in as if it was normal.

"So, you're Lyds' granddaughter?" he asked looking at me over his shoulder. "Yeah. Name's Jaimie Deetz." I said, plopping down on my bed, Mr. Beetleman came into view. 'Wait a minute.' I noticed just how much Beetlejuice and Mr. Beetleman were similar. Same clothing pattern, bug eyes and hair. Even down to the grin! "What's that ya got there toots?" he asked, walking towards me. "A doll the she made for me. I've had him forever." I said, smiling at the doll.

Beetlejuice's POV

I looked at the doll in Jaimie's hands. "Why does that look so familiar?" I wondered out loud. "Hmm, you two were friends, maybe she made him after you. She said his name was Mr. Beetleman. " she told me, hugging the doll. "Where'd you come from anyway Beetlejuice?" she asked, looking at me. "The Neitherworld, it's a lot more fun then your world. Me and Lyds would have so much fun!" I told her, a wide smile on my face.

A thought then popped into my head. "I have an idea toots!" I chirped, a light bulb flashing above my head. "Really? And what's that?" "I'll show ya the Neitherworld. But, you have to say my name three times again." I suggested. "Well, I don't have any plans. But, I have to change first." she said going over to the dresser. She was undoing her robe, "Can you at least turn around?" she asked, glaring daggers at me. "Yeah, fine." I grumbled. I didn't mind how we met, however awkward, I got a pleasant eyeful!

Your POV (one month later)

I have started getting settled in my new home. School is school, nothing real exciting. It did used to be a school for girls, but its been revamped. I've also made many trips to the Neitherworld. Its colorful, zany and crazy. I'm glad I became friends with Beetlejuice, now I'm not bored and I never feel lonely! I still haven't told him about Lydia's death, he would be crushed I'm sure. I also get along with his neighbors.

I was walking home from school. Beetlejuice didn't come today, sometimes takes the form of some object like a pencil. I almost sharpened him once. Got a big splinter that made me stop. I walked into my home. "Welcome home Jaimie dear!" my mother greeted, turning off her vacuum cleaner. "Hi mom. So, what's for dinner tonight?" I asked, taking my shoes off at the door. "Actually, your father and I are going out tonight. Remember, its our anniversary." she told me. "Oh right! Happy anniversary mother." I cheered, kissing her cheek. "Thank you dear, I can leave you money for take out." she said, giving me twenty bucks. "Oh cool, thanks. Hope you two have fun." I told her then ran up to my room. I knew exactly what to do tonight.

I dropped my messenger bag at my door and headed to my dresser. I looked in the mirror to see a grumpy Beetlejuice. "Aww, what's wrong?" I asked, giggling a bit. "You're late." he groaned. "Sorry, I stopped at a store. Got a few things." I told my best friend, putting on an innocent face. "Any plans for tonight?" he asked, smiling wide. Somehow, his smiles and crooked grins were cute, despite the state of his teeth. "Well, my parents' are going out. Its their anniversary. So I was thinking, I order us pizza and we have a movie marathon!" I suggested, a wide smile on my face. "Sounds like a hoot!" he cheered, turning into a hooting owl.

My parents left at 6 and said they were going to stay the night at a fancy hotel. I didn't mind. It was Friday, they wouldn't be back till sometime late in the day tomorrow! I remembered earlier about their plans and got a few things. I got snacks and drinks, and things I think Beej would like. I was now in the kitchen with some bugs I found. "Sorry guys, but I'm trying some things out." I said to the beetles and other bugs. The pizza was on its way, I ordered the large Hawaiian and ordered Beetlejuice a large cheese, they wouldn't have his toppings.

I placed the dead beetles in a bowl and started grinding them into little pieces and dust. I felt bad, but it was for my friend. Thankfully the bowl was disposable. I also made ice cream, two separate ones of course. I took more dead beetles and stirred them into Beej's carton. "Hope he likes it." I prayed. The pizzas were now here and I had the living room set up. "Okay, everything's ready. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" In a split second, my new friend was in the living room, different snacks in his hands and a party hat on his head.

"Hi there Beej." I greeted the Ghost with the Most. "Hey hey toots! I'm ready!" He cheered, gently floating down onto the couch. "Oh, I have some things I want you to try. Tried coming up with a few dishes for you." I said, brining the hopefully Beetlejuice approved food to my friend. He dipped a red tipped, clawed finger into the carton of ice cream, scooping up a big juicy beetle. He used his purple snake-like tongue to lick it clean then chomped on the beetle. "Mmm, delicious toots. I brought toppings for my pizza since your world has none that I really like." he told me.

Beetlejuice's POV

Jaimie actually made me my own ice scream! I could cry. "Oh and my parents are gone till tomorrow night! So, you can spend the night if you want." she said, sitting on the couch next to me. "I also crushed some beetles and put them in the pepper shaker for ya." Jaimie said, handing me a shaker. "Thanks Jay. What movies do we got?" I asked, shaking the beetle spice onto my pizza.

"Hmm, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, Young Frankenstein and Weekend at Bernie's. All are extremely funny." she told me. I wasn't sure which to pick. "Can ya help me out here toots?" I asked. "Well, Holy Grail….uhh it's a senseless comedy based around the time of King Author. Robin Hood, it's a spoof of the legend by incredible director Mel Brooks. Young Frankenstein is another Brooks film, it is hilarious. And Weekend at Bernie's is about a stuffy boss who gets killed. And two coworkers pretend he's alive so they don't get caught." she explained.

"Well, you try picking one out, I gotta change." she told me, walking up to her bedroom. 'Well, it is a marathon.' I took off one hand and spun it. My pointed finger landed on Young Frankenstein. "So, have you made a selection yet?" I looked over at the staircase and my mouth dropped to the floor. Jaimie was back, and wearing a red tank top and black shorts!

"Hehe, I think you should pick up your jaw Beej." Jaimie giggled, sitting on the couch next to me. I handed her the movie, I didn't know what to say since my tongue was tied. "Good choice, I'm sure you'll love it." she said, getting up and putting the movie in the DVD player.

Your POV

Tonight was a blast! I even tried some of Beej's Neitherworld food. I didn't touch his Bettlecorn ever! We were now watching Weekend at Bernie's, Beetlejuice was laughing so hard, I thought he'd bust a gut! He is certainly a fun guy to be around. And somehow, he is just so loveable. Not sure how though. He's a slob, lazy and does not consider hygiene to be of any importance. Maybe its his personality? He's fun-loving to the extreme, that's one reason I guess. I looked around nervously. I swear I felt like I was being watched, and it wasn't Beetlejuice.

It was now near 2 in the morning and we were now watching Holy Grail and my eyes started feeling extremely heavy. I laid down on my side, resting my head on the armrest. I yawned softly. My eyes started closing as I curled into the fetal position.

Beetlejuice's POV

The third movie had ended, all of them were absolutely hilarious! "Toots! Those were great!" I looked over to see Jaimie laying down. "Toots?" I moved and noticed her eyes were closed, she had fallen asleep. I kinda remember humans needing more sleep then ghost and ghouls. "Humanity, you know I hate it." I chuckled.

I transformed into a blanket and pillow and covered her up. "Can't have her catching a cold." I said, yawning my self. "Some shut eye sounds pretty good right about now, know what I mean." I commented, steel doors closing over my eyes. "Night toots."


	3. Spook 3: Stuck Together

Do Opposites REALLY Attract?!

Spook 3: Stuck Together

Your POV

Its been a week since the sleepover, I was surprised Beetlejuice kept me warm all night, he's a softie at heart. But, I faked sleep until he woke up. I was now putting away my clean clothes, as always, Beej was in my room. I started hanging up my pants and looked behind me. I noticed Beetlejuice hovering above one of my dresser drawers… "Why are you looking through my drawers?" I growled, biting my lip in slight frustration. "Something wrong, toots?" he asked, smiling innocently.

It had just dawned on me which drawer he had been snooping in. "Beetlejuice!!!!" I hollered, clenching my fists till they were bone white. "What, what, what?!" "What ever you swiped you put back now!" I commanded, my voice almost cracking. "What makes you think I took anything? C'mon toots, its me we're talkin about!" he said, both his arms behind his back. "Exactly why I know you just took some of my special clothing. Give it back!"

I tackled him onto my floor but his arms popped off and tried crawling away. "Oh no you don't!" I growled, running after them. "Serpentine guys!" Beetlejuice cried. Before they could move in the snake-like way, I snatched them. I laughed in victory, but then his hands popped off. "Are you serious?!" I cried out in disbelief, looking back at Beej. All I got back was an overconfident smirk.

I still had his arms in my hands. An idea popped into my head! 'I may regret this, sorry taste buds.' I shuddered. I bit one arm, the matching hand stopped in its tracks and dropped my panties. Beetlejuice cried out in pain as I bit the other, getting back the matching bra. I think I dry-heaved, a rancid taste in my mouth. I snatched up my purple panties and bra, they were full lace. I then ran into my bathroom and got out my toothbrush.

I could tell Beetlejuice was outside the door. "God, you taste horrible!" You growled, scrubbing hard. I spat out the toothpaste then grabbed some mouthwash. "Aww, thanks toots." he responded bashfully. I rolled my eyes as I swished around the mouthwash. "But, ya gotta admit toots, I'm growin on you." He laughed. I leaned down and spat out the mouthwash.

I sighed, my mouth now clean and minty fresh. I smiled and looked in the mirror, my face froze in horror. Beetlejuice was now attached to me by the hip!!! "Beetlejuice!!!!" "Not my fault toots. Guess I should watch what I say ehh?" he chuckled, his eyes popping out and watching his mouth. "Great, I wanted to go to the mall today." I groaned, trying to walk but couldn't move.

"Man, that stench." I coughed. "Flattery gets you nowhere toots. Well, with me it can." he said, winking at me. I heard knocking at my door. "Jaimie dear, time for us to go." my mom called out. I didn't want to stand my mom up, but I can't really go shopping like this. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." I whispered so only Beej would hear me. And in no time, we were in the gothic castle that connected my world to his.

Beetlejuice's POV

Jaimie and I sat down on the bed. "How are we gonna get out of this mess?" she sighed, head in her hands. "Aww, its not that bad Jay. We can be together forever." I told her with a smile on my face. I wouldn't mind at all, wouldn't ever be bored and eye candy! I chuckled to myself.

"Hey toots, why don't we go to the Shocking Mall? Might cheer you up!" I suggested, not wanting to see my friend upset for long. "Sure, I guess." Jaimie sighed. Within a few minutes, we were able to get the walking problem down. Let's face it, having four legs is tough. And, since conjoined twins are common in the Neitherworld, we didn't get strange looks.

'I can't wait to introduce her to Doomie. It'd be a lot easier to get around. Especially right now.' I thought. "Hey toots, there's one other person….well thing you need to see." I told her, running off to the garage of my Roadhouse, dragging Jaimie with me. I tried pulling the garage door up to no avail. "Garage doors…you know they hate me." it finally opened.

There, in all his glory was the car Lydia and I made so long ago. "Wow, that's your car?!" Jaimie exclaimed, a smile on her face finally. "Yup! He's the Dragster of Doom! Doomie for short." I told her. Doomie's honking was loud, showing he was happy to see us. "He's adorable! Hi Doomie!" Jaimie's smile just grew wider as Doomie rubbed up against her affectionately. "So, he communicates through his honking? That's interesting." she said, rubbing Doomie's trunk hood.

"Hey Doomie! We're goin crazy and we need YOU to drive us there!" I cheered loudly, Doomie perking up and started bouncing up and down. "He's got killer hydraulics." Jaimie said, an impressed whistle following. "Hop in toots!" I looked to see Jaimie glaring at me. "Oops, sorry." We managed to get into the car. "Alright Doomie! To the Shocking Mall!" I commanded, turning into one of my favorite disguises, General Splatton briefly.

I noticed Jaimie looking at the road. "What's up toots?" I asked curiously. "Doomie, he can fly! He's such an amazing car! Where'd you find him?" she asked, child-like curiosity shining in her brown eyes. "Well, Lyds was growing tired of her bike and wanted a car. So, I brought her here and we looked all over for a car. When we found Doomie, he was a beautiful wreak! But now, he has an abnormal brain like me AND he's alive!!!" I explained, my voice growing louder and louder.

"Heh, so you and Lydia played the role of Frankenstein?" Jaimie asked, laughing a little. "Mmhmm. Boy that was as fun as a barrel of beetles!" a barrel fell into my lap. Of course it was full of beetles!!! I grabbed as many as I could. "Save these guys for later." I mumbled, stuffing them into my pockets. I heard a soft giggle from Jaimie.

Doomie got us into the Shocking Mall parking lot rather quickly. Since Jaimie and I were still stuck together, it took a little bit to get out. "I can't wait till we have our own bodies again." I heard her sigh. "You wouldn't wanna be stuck with me forever?" I asked, a tad downtrodden. "Well, its not that I don't like you or anything. It would just be really awkward. Besides, there's no way it'd work out." she said, a nervous look on her face. "Gee toots, I feel us growing apart already." I sighed, a frown on my face.

Your POV

Right after Beetlejuice's statement, we separated! I had the biggest smile on my face. I looked over to see if Beetlejuice was happy as well…but he had the saddest look of rejection on his face. "Beej?" "Don't worry, I get it all the time." he sighed, floating away, his eyes looking deader then his body. "Beetlejuice! I didn't mean it like that!" I cried out, trying to get my only real friend to come back.

I fell back on Doomie's front seat. "What should I do Doomie? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Man, I'm in a real bind. Any suggestions?" I asked the car. I heard what sounded like a 'Hmmm' thinking noise. Then several, toned beeps and meeps were directed at me. "Hmm, yeah that might work! I'll be back! Have to buy some supplies, and a little something extra." I told Doomie, patting his hood. I swear I heard a purring noise. "I'm certain this'll put a great big grin on BJ's face." I cheered softly, grinning wide.

Beetlejuice's POV

I was just floating around town, wherever the wind took me. 'No one wants to be near me. Maybe Lydia didn't like me at all.' I thought with dread. "Just like that Otherworld song 'Better Off Alone.' Story of my life." I sighed, plopping down in a garbage dump. I pulled out my empty, tattered wallet and looked at the two pictures inside it. The top one was of Lydia, the one beneath it, Jaimie. My lower lip quivered. "They look too similar!!!" I bawled, tears streaming out of my eyes.

Then something inside me snapped. "What do they know?! I'm the Ghost with the Most! And its time I showed em why! First Jaimie then Lydia!!!" I proclaimed, steam firing out of my ears and nose. I first checked the Shocking Mall, but she wasn't there! "She's gotta be at my place then! Look out Jaimie! I'm comin for ya like a bat outta Hell!" I growled loudly, my body changing into a flaming black and white striped bat.

I was quick returning to my home, but a rather mouthwatering aroma reached my expert nostrils. "What is that?! Smells so heavenly!" I sighed, drool practically spilling out of my gaping mouth. I ran through the front door and into my un-living room. 'The smell's coming from inside my home!' I cheered in my head. I snuck to the entrance of my kitchen and popped my head in to investigate.

There was Jaimie in fitting blue jeans and a black tank top. 'Wow, she looks good…for a breather anyway.' I thought to myself. I heard her sniff the air. "Come on in BJ." She said sweetly, not even looking my way. "That obvious huh?" I asked, laughing nervously. "Hey Beej, I'm sorry for what I said." She said, stirring whatever she was cooking. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Believe me, you're my best friend." she explained, getting two bowls out. I tried peeking to see what she made but couldn't.

She got out two forks and set a bowl in front of me. "Spaghetti?" I then noticed the special ingredient. "Jeweled Emperor Beetles?! These are a delicacy! How'd you find them??!!" I asked, ecstatic, I always wanted to try one of these. "I have my ways. That and, Flappy had a few he wanted to get rid of." she explained, a smug look on her face. I licked my lips and snatched a beetle and flipped it into my mouth.

"Well, what do ya think?" she asked looking hopeful. "Everything I've dreamed!!!" I cheered. I swear I felt tears in my eyes. "Toots, you do care!" I cried happily. Jaimie gave a squeak of happiness and ran up and hugged me. "Yay! We're friends again!" she cheered in her city accent. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

Spook 3, End

Preview!!!

Hi, Jaimie here. Well, my parents think me spending all my time in my room is bad for me and want me to get out more. If they only knew… Well, they want me to get a pet! Hmm, but what type? There are so many!!! Oh no! What did Beej say?! Looks like I'm having too much to take care of. Wish me luck, I'll need it with what Beetlejuice has gotten me into. Next time on Do Opposites REALLY Attract?! Spook 4: Extra Responsibility. Sigh, this is gonna be a pain!


	4. Spook 4: Extra Resonsibility

Do Opposites REALLY Attract?!

Spook 4: Extra Responsibility

Your POV

"Mom, how is it bad that I'm in my room most of the time?" I asked, sighing from boredom. "Its not healthy! You have no friends, and you do nothing all day everyday!" My mother scolded. 'If she only knew.' I thought to myself. When your best friend is someone like Beetlejuice, he's pretty much the only friend you need. Come on! He can easily duplicate himself!

"Trust me mom, I'm fine." I reassured her. "Well, I have an idea, this will get you out of the house and still get a friend. I want you to get a pet, fish will not count." she told me. "I think that's reasonable. I can get any one I want?" I asked, a smile on my face. I've always loved animals and have never really had a pet. "Yes, here's your father's charge card. He'll understand if I tell him." She noticed me roll my eyes at that comment. "Now dear, I know your father doesn't show it. But he does care for you." she said hugging me.

"I guess. Just wished he'd actually show it from time to time." I sighed, taking the card from my mother. "I'll go get ready. See you in 20 minutes mom." I said, running up to my room. I was sitting at my dresser, only in my black saggy jeans and red bra, brushing my long black hair. 'What should I get, this is a big step.' I wondered to my self for a while. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a wolf whistle. "Hello gal with the million dollar view!" I then noticed Beetlejuice grinning at me.

I quickly got up and ran to my bigger dresser and got out my long sleeve black shirt that had loose sleeves. "Nice of you to just pop in without notice BJ." I growled, sitting back down and grabbing two scrunchies, one black one red. I then put my hair in pigtails. "So what've we got planned for today babes?" he asked excitedly. "Well, I'm off to go shopping with my mother. My parents don't think its healthy staying in your room all day and having no friends. If they only knew right?" I answered laughing. I saw Beetlejuice frown slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well, knowing girls, they stay shopping for hours on end. We won't hang out at all today!" he exclaimed loudly, his deep voice cracking. "Hey! I don't really appreciate that comment you just made." I growled, glaring at my friend. "Sorry babes. So, what are you shopping for?" he asked, now looking curious. "Well, my mom wants me to get a pet." "HEY! I can be your pet! Whatcha want?!" he asked ecstatically. "Sorry Beej, not gonna work. And I'm not sure what I want. Well, I'm off. See ya pal." I said, spritzing myself with perfume.

My mother and I arrived at PetInc in thirty minutes. When we walked in a man greeted us. "Welcome to PetInc. Is there anything you need help with?" he asked kindly. "Hmm, not right now. I'm just looking." I told the man who looked my age, which is 16. He had short curly dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His skin was softly tanned. He was gorgeous. "No problem ladies, just come see me if there's something you want." he said, returning to his post.

"So sweety, any ideas on what you want?" my mom asked. She was wearing patchy jeans and a pastel yellow top. My mom was kind of into the hippie trends, she's a sweet woman. Its surprising who her mother is. Her mother is Claire Brewster. Frankly, I don't see how any man could stand her, unless its just for the money. Sometimes, I think my parents are from opposite gene pools.

"I'm not sure, you know me mother. I love all animals." I told her, looking at the rats. 'These are kind of cute.' I smiled as one drank from a water bottle. My mother went to look at the dogs and cats. I headed over to the lizards. There was a very tall cage crawling with young iguanas. "Aww, they're so cute!" I squealed softly. For some reason, I loved amphibians. Lizards, snakes and other creatures of the sort fascinated me.

"I might take one of you guys home." I said, I was squatting down, watching the cute little lizards go about their business. I continued looking through the amphibians section. I was watching the frogs and turtles relax under heat lamps or in water. I got up, still not knowing which pet to get. I was still in the reptile area when I came to a cage. My eyes widened at what I saw. "I know what I want!"

Beetlejuice's POV

Its been hours since Jaimie's left. "I was right! Women and their shopping!" I grumbled. I reached a hand into my pocket and fished out one of the Jeweled Emperor Beetles Jaimie got for me. I then flicked it into my mouth, a loud crunch was extremely audible. "Ahh, those still taste the best." I belched then licked my lips. "Wonder if she's back yet." I entered the tower connecting our two worlds and floated up to the window that looked into her room.

What I saw was a nicely sized wire cage, like a bird cage. Easily half Jaimie's height. There were thick branches inside it and leaves covered the wooded limbs. "Just what did she get?" I wondered out loud. The door opened swiftly and in walked Jaimie with a portable pet cage. "Welcome home Chamo. I do hope you enjoy your new home." she said chirpily to whatever was in the cage. I saw that it was safe to talk. "Whatcha got there babes?" I asked curiously. She looked to me with a childlike smile on her face. "My new friend, Chamo."

She set the maroon carrier down and opened the little wire door. She reached her hand in and pulled out a strange looking lizard. "What's that? You got a dinosaur or something?" I asked in confusion. "it's a Chameleon. A Veiled Chameleon to be precise. This is a female. And she's only 4 months old." she said, the small Chameleon perched on her hand. "Its eyes are so weird!" I pointed out, they kept moving, and not in synchrony. "They're stereotypic, its so they can have a 360 degree vision range. I think you'll like her. You two have a few things in common."

"Really? Like what?" I said, I didn't believe her one bit. Jaimie pulled out a nice juicy worm and set it and Chamo on the dresser surface. I noticed Chamo's eyes lock onto the worm. This worm was a good foot away. Suddenly, a long pink tongue protruded from Chamo's mouth and snapped at the worm, eating eat. All within 2 seconds! "I thought I was your pest control!" I growled, glaring at Jaimie.

"Aww, don't worry, you're still number 1 in my books. Hey, my parents left for my PTA meting, wanna come out?" Jaimie asked. "I thought you'd never ask! Just lay those magic B words on me!" "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" I was now in the Otherworld. "So babes, what should we do?" I asked as she picked up Chamo and put her in the cage.

"Maybe watch a movie?" she suggested. "We do that all the time though!" I groaned. "Sorry BJ, but I have to keep an eye on Chamo, she's just a baby and requires the utmost care." Jaimie lectured, spraying some leaves with water. "Geez, barely had the dino-wannabe for an hour and you're already doting over it. Just watching makes me feel like a baby." I shuddered. 'Uh-oh…'

Your POV

"Then go home Beej, I have to take care of Chamo." I heard a small poof from behind me. "Beetlejuice?" I turned around and squealed at what I saw. Beetlejuice was a baby!!! And he was adorable! I ran to where my newborn friend was. I knelt down and picked him up. He was wearing a striped baby pajama outfit to keep himself warm. And he clutched a green rattle in his hand. "Ha-ha, a Rattlesnake." I chuckled, making sure to hold him right.

Baby BJ gave me an annoyed look. "Aww you're just too cute!" I squealed, playfully pinching his chubby cheek. Beetlejuice let out a loud baby scream. I soon heard footsteps, rapid footsteps. My father barged in seconds later. "Jaimie! What is causing such a racket?!" he demanded. His eyes immediately landed on the 'baby' in my arms. "Where did that baby come from?!" he questioned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

Beej was sweating nervously, poor ghost. "I'm babysitting for a family, the Forrestors. They've come here from Britain on vacation." I lied, hey you have to at times. And thankfully, my dad can be gullible. "That explains the teeth. Just try and quiet him down!" He growled, I swear I saw a vein pop in his forehead. "Yes sir." I squeaked nervously.

After that, my dad left, slamming the door behind him. "Your dad's a hot head." BJ said, shaking the retile in his hand. "So you can talk. Then say something to change back!" I ordered. I've never dealt with a baby before and didn't really want to. Beetlejuice quickly shook his head no. "And why not?" I asked impatiently. Crap, impatient like daddy dearest. Beetlejuice just smiled wide and laid his head on my chest, he then yawned. I felt him wiggle to where he was most comfortable and he rested his head between my arm and chest.

I couldn't help but smile, he really was cute as an infant. I also couldn't resist squealing softly when he started sucking on his thumb. I started rocking him gently as he slept. 'But what to do about changing him back.' I wondered as I heard Beetlejuice snore, somewhat loudly I might add. An idea finally popped into my head. "Just wait till you wake up lil BJ." I smirked mischievously.

Beetlejuice's POV

I couldn't believe I fell asleep! Well, at least I had a comfy pillow! My eyes slowly started opening. I yawned and belched. I noticed I was laying on Jaimie's bed, only Jaimie was nowhere to be found! "Jaimie? Where you at?" I asked, my voice sounding babyish. Jaimie then walked in with some things in her hands. "Oh, you're awake finally." She said, smiling cheerfully.

"You planning something." I couldn't help it, since I was a baby I ended up talking like one. I felt my stomach growl. 'Heh, might as well see if she'll feed me while I'm stuck like this.' I told myself, pulling a bowl full of beetles out of my pocket. "What are you doing BJ?" Jaimie asked, looking confused. Was she serious?! "Hungwy. Me hungwy!!" I exclaimed loudly. Right as I was about to grab one, Jaimie snatched the bowl away!

I felt tears about to come to my eyes. "Didn't you know BJ, babies can't eat icky things like beetles." she told me in a sugar sweet voice. My mouth dropped. She then showed me a glass container of baby food. "Gerber, the very best for baby." she read, smiling at me. A big frown was plastered on my face. "Waaaahhhhh!!!!!" I cried loudly, banging my tiny, balled up fists on the bed. "If you want the beetles so bad, grow up!" she said, still in a sweet tone. Sweet Jaimie scared me. To the point to where I went back to abnormal.

A pair of arms wrapped around me. "Thank God you're back to normal Beej!" Jaimie cheered. "Hey, don't insult me." I retorted, making sure to sound insulted. "Well, since you're all grown up now, you can have your beetles." she told me, handing the bowl back to me. "Thanks babes. Ya know, you make a comfy pillow." I said, winking at her as I popped a vivid red beetle into my mouth. "BEETLEJUICE!!!" "WHAT?!"

Hello readers! Well, off to school I go, just wish it wasn't so boring. Its always the same day in and out, what a drag! Isn't there anything to shake the foundations of monotony?! Huh? A new student? That's something different. Wait a minute…Oh boy. I asked for a bit of excitement! Not a catastrophe! This school will never be the same! Next time on Do Opposites REALLY Attract?! Spook 5: School Ghoul.


	5. Spook 5: School Ghoul

Do Opposites REALLY Attract?!

Spook 5: School Ghoul

Your POV

It was a Wednesday, not during the Summer unfortunately. I despised school. Unless it was an art or cooking class. Computer classes are fun at times as well. Well, so are my language classes. Its just, school isn't something one looks forward to. I was getting dressed, my hair already in its signature pigtails. I pulled my grey skirt up, it was kind of like a tutu. Then I put on a black top that had the sides only connected by red ribbons, like a corset, only not as painful!

I was sitting at my dresser, applying my black lipstick when a deformed reflection of myself replaced the normal one. I giggled a little. "Hey there good looking." I whistled softly. I heard Beetlejuice cackle a bit. "Morning babe!" he greeted, transforming back to his usual self. "Morning to you too Beetlejuice." I yawned, stretching to where my back cracked. "Oooh that felt good." I sighed, putting my lipstick in its place. "So, what are ya gonna do at school today?" Beej asked.

"I have no clue. Think we have a test in Pre-Algebra. Of course I didn't study, never do. " Beetlejuice smiled as if he was proud of me. "We're baking some kinda cake in my cooking class. In Creative Writing class we're studying Shakespeare. Think we're reading Macbeth today. In my Web Page Design class we're beginning animation design. In Art Fundamentals, we are painting the jeans we brought in last week. Looking forward to that." I explained.

"You don't look very excited, other then math, you usually love those other classes." "Its just, school can be way too predictable! Nothing exciting happens!" I groaned, sliding down in my chair. "Hmm, maybe I can liven things up! So to speak." he suggested. "Tempting Beej, but I don't want a catastrophe." I told my friend. "Aww! I'd only do some small things! Lay those B words on me toots! Come one, come on, come on!" He pleaded.

How bad can he be? School could use some fun. "Ok. Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" The Ghost with the Most was now in my world. "So what are you gonna do?" I asked, somewhat excited. He always has something great planned. "Uh-huh! Not telling! You just go about your day. Just you wait and see!" "Aww, fine. I'll see you later." I said, putting my black boots on over the black lace stockings and then pulled on my panda hoodie. I picked up my messenger bag and left, finally happy to have something to look forward to.

I was in my Pre-Algebra class, working on multiple equations. 'God, this is not my ideal subject! No wonder why I'm border line failing!' I groaned, erasing yet another wrong answer. I scratched my head in confusion. Math was never a strong point with me, I'm more artistic, which I preferred. Who needs text book smarts when you can be an artistic genius?! I think I get it from my dad's side of the family.

The teacher, Mrs. Robinson was called out to the hall. She had just gotten back from maternity leave. She is a nice teacher, she has short dirty brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin is tan and she is a little bit shorter then me.

She came back into the classroom. "Class, I have big news!" she was always energetic, one reason why I like her. Once everyone's attention was on her she continued. "We have a new student!" she exclaimed. 'This should be fun, I hope.' I thought to myself. "Please welcome Bobby Geuse!" she said in a chipper manner. 'Wait?! Geuse? No way!' In stepped the new kid. I saw how Beej intended to make school life more fun, become a student himself!

I admitted to myself, he looked good. He was his same height, but skinny. He wore a long, short-sleeved black and white stripped shirt, Blue jeans that had a tear on one knee and black Converse sneakers. His green eyes stood out more, and they are beautiful "Welcome Bobby, do you have anything you would like to say to the class?" Mrs. Robinson asked. "Yes I do. Hello, I just moved here with my family, I hope everyone will make me feel welcome." he said, his voice still deep, but not as deep and rough as his usual voice.

"I'm sure you will be welcomed Bobby, now you can sit next to Jaimie in the back corner." she said, pointing to me, many girls were eyeing him with interest. If only they knew he was dead and 621 years old, if not older! Beetlejuice, rather Bobby got settled right next to me. "Hey beautiful." he winked. I blushed softly, seeing everyone's eyes on us. Bobby chuckled a bit.

We returned to taking notes, I finished quickly, I loved writing. Class ended shortly afterward, no test, and thankfully no homework. Bobby walked beside me, "Hey toots, where we going next?" he asked, both hands clutching his back pack. "So, you made it to where we have the same schedule? Well, we have cooking class next." I told him as we made our way to the staircase.

Beej was my cooking partner, he is surprisingly good at cooking. He did juice another pair's cake by loading it with beetles. We were now in Web Page Design, BJ made it to where he was sitting by me. "So…what is HTML?" he asked confused. "It means Hyper Text Mark-up Language, in short a computer language." I explained to the 'new kid'. In the middle of class, the intercom went off.

"Attentions students, I am here to report the homecoming dance will be next month, tickets go on sale next week in the Activities Lobby right in front of the stage. And Color Guard, POMS, and cheerleading are to report to the lower gyms for their practice today." the principal, Mr. Ogelsby announced. Josten Ogelsby was a heavyset black man, he's a nice guy. But, if you're tardy even 2 minutes to class, he will call you out to know why.

I sighed, I was never really into dances. "What's wrong babes?" he asked, his normal voice sneaking through. "Oh, nothing. Let's get back to work Bobby." I said, not wanting to talk about the dance. Next was lunch, I was happy that I sat with a group of friends. We could barely fit around the circular table. The kids here were considered nerds, dorks, geeks of freaks.

I knew a few of the kids, especially Marcus, I've known him since I met him half way through sixth grade, he invited me to his table and we've been friends since. He's a serious gamer, in the robotics club. But, he looks built for football. Another guy, Graham, he's a nice guy into anime, like all of us are. Him and Marcus are great friends, I jokingly call him Marcus' bitch. Because he is always tricked into throwing away Marcus' trash. I was the only girl at the table. I don't mind it, I'm kind of more comfortable around guys I guess.

I was unfortunately last to the table, which meant I was stuck eating with my tray on my lap. Marcus was somehow always there first. I brought 'Bobby' over to our table. "Hey guys, this is Bobby Geuse, he's new and I thought I'd invite him to sit with us." I said introducing him to my friends. "Welcome Bobby, you may sit with us." Marcus said, in an authoritative voice. "Ya gotta love Marcus, the egotistical bastard." I smirked, pulling two chairs up for Bobby and I.

Marcus was going on about how he was going to Italy, where he was legally allowed to drink. Seeing the perfect chance I retorted. "Ya know, wine's pussy alcohol!" I laughed, everyone else following suit. Another 'nerd' Patrick, who we all lovingly nicknamed Wookie, due to his large amount of body hair and he can do the Wookie battle cry perfectly. "She's right dude." he chuckled as he high-fived me. I wouldn't wanna anger Patrick, he's a big guy.

Lunch ended. Now we were on our way to Creative Writing. What was great about that class was that 90% of the class was working on whatever you were supposed to be typing. And the teacher approved of MP3 players. What was even better was that my friends Colleen and Marcus sat at the same desks as my, Beej chose the desk next to mine. I glared at Marcus who smirked at me triumphantly. Why you may ask? Because, its kind of a game we play, whoever arrives in class first gets the ultra comfy computer chair. And he had won today.

Colleen was a tall girl with glasses. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes. She loves manga and anime. She is a very good friend of mine. We first met last year on the bus, she was interested in the manga I had Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode and I lent it to her. We didn't really talk until we had this class together.

We had just received a new project, research a major event. I was into Silent Hill and discovered it was based off a true event in the US, the Centralia Mine fires in Centralia Pennsylvania. So, I chose that, it is a very interesting topic. I even went to the county library to borrow the book that was best for my subject. "So, what are you gonna research Bobby?" I asked. "The Black Plague." he then leaned in close so only I could hear him. "Since I lived through it, it should be a doozy!" he chuckled softly.

The day ended a few hours later, Bobby was riding home with me, but he had to sit behind me. I always sat with Colleen. We were talking about her upcoming trip to Germany when her stop came up. "Oh, time for me to go, see ya Britt." "Bye Colleen." I said, waving bye to my friend. Beej then hopped into my seat. "Well babe, was this a fun day or what?" he asked, looking smug. "Yeah." I answered yawning. "Didn't know you had friends at school. Why don't you hang out with them?"

"Well, I'm not really social. I'm just happy I have some friends at school to help get me through the days." I answered as the bus pulled up to my stop. "Here we are Bobby." I said. We got off the bus and started walking to my house. When the bus was out of sight, he turned back to normal. "So, toots, why do you hate dances?" he asked seriously.

"Well, like I said…I'm not very social. I feel awkward in large crowds. I'm not a good dancer either. And…well. Going to dances makes me feel lonely." I admitted. Beetlejuice looked confused. "How so?" He asked. "Well, at dances there are always couples! Happy couples, holding hands, dancing and even kissing! It makes me sick! Sick that no one ever wants to ask me…I just don't like feeling lonely, its not a pleasant feeling." I explained, looking down at the ground.

Beetlejuice's POV

I was suddenly wishing I hadn't brought up the whole dance thing. Jaimie became really depressed. She walked into her house. "See ya Beej." she said, I could tell her smile was faked. I disappeared back into the Neitherworld, and went into my bedroom. "I wanna cheer her up somehow." I thought out loud. 'She hates feeling lonely, is jealous of couples. I think I know what to do! This will be fun!'

Hiya folks! The Ghost with the Most here! Next Spook, I'm putting my plan into action! I can't wait! I heard a lot of kids pick on Jaimie! And Apparently, I'm somehow popular! How'd that happen?! I think I kinda like this, girls all around me…NO! Wait! Stick to the plan! Next time on Do Opposites REALLY Attract?! Spook 6: Spooky Delight! Smell ya later bozos!


End file.
